Bullet Hell
The power to rain down multiple ranged attacks. Technique of Ammunition Generation. Also Called * Barrage of Light * Beam Spam * Bullet Barrage/Hail/Storm * Curtain of Death * Danmaku (Bullet Curtain/Curtain Fire) * Fusillade * Gatling Gun Effect * Machine Gun Effect * Maniac Shooter * Missile Massacre * Rapid Fire Capabilities The user can summon a stream of endless waves (ranging from hundreds to thousands to millions) of objects like blades, bullets, energy blasts, etc., around their target to bombard them from all sides with no hope of escape. Users most likely have a complex strategy and pattern to confuse their opponent and limit their movement. Applications * Bullet Generation * Bullet Projection * Multi Strike Variations * Blade Projection * Scatter Shot * Super Speed Combat Archery * Weapon Arsenal Associations * Arcing Blasts * Attack Powers * Bullet Manipulation * Elemental Manipulation * Energy Manipulation * Enhanced Gunmanship * Enhanced Marksmanship * Enhanced Speed * Gun Manipulation * Magic * Omnidirectional Energy Waves * Sword Manipulation * Weapon Proficiency Limitations * Users of Absolute Defense, Intangibility and Invulnerability cannot be harmed by the projectiles, assuming they can maintain such defense longer than the barrage. * Users of Telekinesis and Vector Manipulation can change the direction of thrown objects away from them, assuming they can focus on every projectile. * User may have difficulty, if not impossibility, in controlling the trajectory of attacks. * User may be affected if at close range. * Though difficult, it is not impossible to dodge the projectiles. * Continuous firing can result in rapid exhaustion of energy or ammunition, unless user has high reserves, if not Infinite Supply. Known Users See Also: Macross Missile Massacre, Beam Spam and Magic Missile Storm. Galleries File:Suzumushi_Nishiki_Benihikō.gif|Kaname Tōsen (Bleach) using Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihikō to generates hundreds of blades, raining them down to cause heavy damage. File:Licht_Regen.gif|Uryū Ishida (Bleach) using Licht Regen to fire a devastating volley of innumerable arrows down on his target. File:The_One_Being_Sought_Deep_Presser.PNG|The One Being Sought (Code:Breaker) using "Deep Presser" to fire off a large amounts of spatial blasts. File:Level_4_Akuma's_Gatling_Gun_Arms.png|A Level 4 Akuma (D.Gray-man) turning its arms into Gatling guns that fires deadly Dark Matter blood bullets. File:Rakanoth_Volley.jpg|Rakanoth (Diablo) can fire off a volley of energy blades. File:Vegeta_Energy_Bullets.jpg|Vegeta (Dragon Ball) uses the Continuous Energy Bullet attack so often that Goku once explicitly called the move his technique. Crazy_finger_beam.jpg|Frieza (Dragon Ball) uses the Crazy Finger Beam to project rapid-fire energy blasts, too fast for Piccolo to react or avoid. FriezaSSGokuBarrageDeathBeam.png|Frieza (Dragon Ball) uses the Barrage Death Beam to project rapid-fire Death Beams. File:Human_Extinction_Attack.png|Super Buu (Dragon Ball) using his Human Extinction Attack, firing a massive barrage of ki bullets to wipe out the majority of Earth's population. ContinuousKamehameha.png|Goku (Dragon Ball) using the Continuous Kamehameha to fire multiple rapid fire Kamehameha Waves. File:Continuous_Die-Die_Missiles.png|Gotenks (Dragon Ball) using Continuous Die-Die Missiles to launch an intense barrage of ki bullets, enough to shatter Earth. File:Kochin_Gun.png|Dr. Kochin (Dragon Ball) using his Vulcan Cannon to fire a massive barrage of bullets that forced even Krillin on the run. Kibullettechnique.png|Goku Black (Dragon Ball Super) preparing a rapid-fire variation of his Black Power Ball. Tenkai_Senretsu_Shō.jpg|Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) uses Tenkai Senretsu Shō to project a large barrage of Tōki spheres. File:Destructor's_Gatling_Gun.png|Destructor (Futurama) firing an arm-installed Gatling gun, letting loose a barrage of bullets. Inuyasha Meidō Zangetsuha.gif|Inuyasha (Inuyasha) unleashed the Meidō Zangetsuha as a barrage of dimensional blades that tear apart enemies and banish them into the netherworld. File:Xigbar Bullet Hell.jpg|Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts) can shoot multiple bullets, even summon them out of nowhere to catch an enemy by surprise. Xemnas Bullet Hell.jpg|Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts) surrounds his enemies with a massive amount of Ethereal Blades for his ultimate attack. File:Chidori_Senbon.png|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) using his Chidori Senbon to create a widespread of multiple electric needles. File:Sage_Art_Hair_Needle_Barrage.JPG|Jiraiya (Naruto) using Sage Art: Hair Needle Barrage to fire his hardened hair in a massive barrage of needles. Senpō_Chōōdama_Rasen_Tarengan.png|Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) using Sage Art: Massive Rasengan Barrage to rain down a barrage of multiple Senjutsu-enhanced Rasengan, powerful enough to stun even Kurama. File:Meteor_Volcano.png|Sakazuki (One Piece) raining his Ryusei Kazan, a barrage of magma fist bullets, causing massive and widespread damage. File:Kizaru_Yasakani_no_Magatama.gif|Borsalino (One Piece) raining his Yasakani no Magatama, a barrage of destructive photon bullets causing massive devastation. judgement.gif|Arceus (Pokémon) unleashing his Judgement attack. File:Tasha.jpg|Tasha Godspell (Witch Hunter) unloading his Dimensional Gallery to create a battlefield of raining bullets. File:Launcher_Spider_Opens_Fire.png|TM-1 Launcher Spider (Yu-Gi-Oh!) firing a large barrage of missiles onto a single target accurately. File:Spirit_Shotgun.png|Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) using the Spirit Shotgun to scatter his Spirit Gun bullet into a barrage of bullets. Magic Bullets.jpeg|Wahl Icht (Fairy Tail) firing numerous magic bullets that cover a large area at a rapid firing rate. Clownpiece.JPG|Clownpiece (Touhou Project) firing multiple lasers and stars Ninpo hama reppu jin.jpg|Ryu (Ninja Gaiden) when he cast the Wind Blade Ninpo at full power can create a storm of air blades that decimate his enemies. Kavaxas_Shoots_Green_Lasers.jpg|Kavaxas (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012) unleashing a barrage of laser beams from every fingertip. Capone Bege's Ability.gif|Bege (One Piece) can house numerous artillery such as cannons in his dimensional fortress which can be volley fired at the enemies. Kurumi volley fire.gif|Kurumi Tokisaki (Date A Live) can use the guns of her time clones to volley fire at her enemies. Fujitora_rubble.gif|Fujitora (One Piece) can levitate massive amount of rubble and rain them down to sink an entire fleet of battleships. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Beam Powers Category:Projection Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries